


Domesticity

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2014 BSG Epics prompt war, prompt was 'bed.' Lee reacts to Laura's revelation about her cancer and Laura and Billy react to his reaction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

“She’s the president, she’s dying, and she doesn’t even have a bed.”

Billy looked up from the report in front of him to stare at Captain Adama, unsure if he’d heard the muttered words correctly. One look at the dazed, fearful expression on the other man’s face suggested he had.

“Excuse me?”

Adama looked at him oddly for a moment, as if he hadn’t realized he’d still be there just as he was when he’d entered the president’s bedroom five minutes before. He looked as though his whole world had crumbled in those five minutes and Billy found himself wondering for the first time if he and ‘Captain Apollo’ might find something in common after all.

“I, um, I have to be getting back.”

Lee nodded at Billy, shot one last glance at the curtain, and stalked out of the room.

Or maybe not, Billy thought with a shake of his head.

The president was sitting in a chair near the window, staring out at the stars, when he pulled the curtain aside and let himself into her bedroom.

“You told him.”

She looked up and graced him with a sad smile. Part of him wished she would tell him whether she let the pilot in on their secret to teach him a lesson or to explain her actions or because she wanted one more person to confide in when it got hard. She would if he asked but since he didn’t know what he wanted the answer to be he stayed silent, waiting for her to ask the question instead.

“What did he say?”

She stood and moved gracefully to sit down on her makeshift bed.

Billy chuckled despite himself.

“He was marveling that you’re the president and you don’t have a real bed.”

Roslin looked at him over the glasses she’d found somewhere in the sheets for a moment before bursting into giggles.

“Alright, well, that’s one way to react,” she said once she’d calmed, a smile still playing on her lips.

“He has a point, Madame President, we could easily requisition…” Billy started but was cut off by his boss tossing a throw pillow in his direction.

“Gods spare me that lecture again. Unless you want me to find you quarters so you stop sleeping outside my door in that chair like a lost puppy,” she warned playfully.

Billy smiled at the familiar argument and any tiny bit of fear of being replaced by Captain Apollo faded away.

“Good night, Madame President.”

He tossed the pillow back at her before making his exit, smiling at the giggly threat of using presidential powers to put him in his place without bothering to turn around.

As he settled down in his chair and pulled his light blanket around his shoulders he smiled at the realization that was now home and there was nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
